I'm Different
by MidnightSky213
Summary: What do you do when you find yourself in a place, that only exists in a book? Rayna didn’t know that once she opened Twilight, her adventure would start. Will she find her way home or fall to far in love -as a certain Bella Swan had- to do so?
1. Forks

**Summary:** Rayna Williams had stopped in the small town of Forks for one reason, to visit her Aunt. But got a lot more than she bargained for. She'd never heard of the book, but out of curiosity decided to read it. After finishing the interesting story, she found herself sucked into the world of the book. Of course she was chosen for a reason. And she needed to find it out, if she ever wanted to go home again. But that may be harder than she thought, when she meets the Cullen family. Will she ever get home or will she fall in love as certain Bella Swan had from her storybook and be stuck in a book forever?

**Chapter 1 - Forks**

We had been on the road for hours and once you drifted away from the cities, the drive becomes boring. Why we had decided to drive from North Dakota to Washington I will never know. We would have made it to my Aunt's house, even if we took a plane. But my dad seems to think that in doing so we will become more, outdoorsy. Outdoorsy? We keep stopping at four star hotels at night and we are driving a 2009 honda pilot! Outdoors, doesn't come up in this trip at all. We were getting closer to our destination now and I didn't know what to expect. If anything it would be like it is said to be on the news. With a cold climate it's easier for me to...

"You awake back there, Rayna?" My mother asked from the front seat.

"Mmmhmm." I mumbled, before looking over my shoulder at my sister "I can't say the same for Anna, though."

"That was expected." My father said. His eyes only briefly flashing towards the back "She was up most of the night."

"It amazes me how quickly she makes friends." Came from my mother. And that's when I started counting down from 5...4...3...2...1.

"Rayna, why don't you branch out?"

"Because unlike my sister, I'd rather be alone with a book, than prancing around town and being a disturbance." I said reaching for my mp3 player.

"Still, it wouldn't hurt for you to..." But my music finally took over and her words faded. If they want me to be like my sister, then why don't they disown me and keep her. Why is it that I can't be who I am, why can't they be happy with me? They barely know I'm there anyway. The only reason they want me to be like my sister is because a quiet loner doesn't fit their daughter application. I'm sick of it all. We finally entered a town that looked nothing like anywhere I've ever been. The sky was gray and the clouds were dull as well. The whole place was covered with trees, all different colors, though it was hard to tell without sunlight. But much to my surprise, I liked it. I smiled as we drove down the bare streets and passed the woods. It didn't take long before we pulled up to a spacious house and I was guessing that it was my Aunt's. Considering there weren't any other houses for miles on.

"Here we are." My mom said as we pulled into the driveway.

The house looked like the country houses that you saw in movies. It had a wrap around porch and each window had red shutters, which stood out against the white paneling. It looked bigger than a single person really needed. I had heard it had five rooms and three bathrooms. Including a huge kitchen, dining room and family room, for one person that is a bit much. A woman, with short black hair and brown eyes stood on the white porch. We all jumped out of the car -though Anna had to be shaken from her peaceful slumber- and made our way to the house. I was the first to be taken into a tight hug by Aunt Angie "Rayna, you've gotten so much older! And so much more beautiful, how old are you now?"

"Seventeen." I answered, putting on my best smile. Though I hated to be touched, it took every ounce of my strength not to push her away.

"Wow, it's been five years since I've seen you." She said still smiling, but when Anna came out she moved on to her. I didn't stay long enough to hear further introductions, I just made my way up to my room. Unpacking didn't take long considering the clothes I had brought came in only one duffel bag. As soon as I was done, I went downstairs only to find Aunt Angie. She smiled at me as I entered the room "Hello, Ray."

"Hey. So I was wondering if there was somewhere around, that I could get a book."

"Oh, yeah. A bookstore was opened a few months ago. It is only a few blocks away."

"Thanks, I think I'll head down there. You know pick up something new." I said as I started for the door.

"You need to borrow a car?" She called after me.

"That's okay, I'll take my dad's." I picked the car keys off of the small key hook and was out the door in a matter of seconds.

**(((O)))**

It was small, but this was the only bookstore for miles I wasn't about to be picky. As I opened the door a bell was heard. I smiled as I looked about the store, it was charming and books lined shelves and shelves that stood around the store. I was so caught up in the in the store itself that when a voice was heard I jumped.

"Can I help you?" I turned to see a woman who looked to be in her early-30's standing at a check-out counter.

"No...well, I guess, considering you work here." I said, stating the obvious.

"Well, I'll need to know what it is you're looking for." She replied.

"Um, I don't really know." I laughed at myself as I realized that I had no standard whatsoever.

"How about you tell me about yourself and I'll see what I can do."

"Okay, um, I'm quiet. I love to read." I laughed a bit "I don't fit in with the 'crowd'. I'm smart, I guess. I have a few secrets. And I've never really dated anyone."

"Why is that?"

"I'm different and no one I've met has solved my puzzle." I said tracing a random book.

"Seems like you aren't easily swept off your feet."

"No," I looked up at her "No, I guess not."

"You remind me of me...when I was younger." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile also "I think I have the perfect book for you."

She made her way to a glass case that stood in the far corner of the room and removed a book from it. She soon made her way over to me and held it out to me. I took it and examined the cover carefully. Two pale arms were stretched out and holding an apple and the title read 'Twilight'. I flipped the book over and read the back. After reading it I looked up at the storekeeper, a quizzical look on my face "A vampire romance novel?"

"Trust me." She smiled again and with one final look at the book I made my decision "Okay, how much do I owe you?"

"...Nothing, consider it a welcome to town gift."

"Cool. Thanks." I said before leaving the store.

"No, thank _you_ Rayna. For ending my story." Were her last words but I was already too far down the street to hear her.

When I arrived back at Aunt Angie's house, I didn't even bother going into the house. Instead I headed straight for the backyard. Once I found a shady spot under a tree, I opened the book. And as soon as I opened the book, I couldn't put it down. I sat there reading as the sun hit the middle of the sky until it started to set. I would have sat there all night, if a panicked voice hadn't interrupted me "Rayna! Rayna!"

I looked up to see my Aunt running towards me. I marked my spot in the book and then stood. I was about to ask her what was wrong, but she yanked on my arm and pulled me towards the house. She seemed to be worried about something, because she kept glancing back at the woods. When we finally entered the house she slammed the door behind us and locked all of the locks on the door.

"Aunt Angie, what's wrong-." I started to ask.

"What were you doing out there!" She caught me by surprise when she started to yell.

"Reading." She must have saw the scared look on my face because she calmed down a bit afterward. She placed her hands on my shoulders and looked me square in the eyes "Rayna, you can not go outside to the woods, at night. Do you understand?"

"...Okay." I said not really understanding, but wanting to get out of the death grip I was in. But she removed her hands as soon as I answered. And when it was all over, she acted as if nothing had happened. I left the room and went to my bedroom, closing the door behind me. I sat down on my bed and thought about what my Aunt had just told me. But it only left me with questions that I didn't know that answers to. After thinking about it for a good few minutes or so I decided to finish the last few pages of my book. But as soon as I opened it, loud rock music was heard in the other room.

I stood up and started to bang my fist against the wall, while yelling "Anna! Turn it down!"

Of course the only thing that did was make her turn it up even louder than before. My fist came in contact with the wall once more and then I jumped onto my bed. I thought pulling a pillow over my head would help drowned out the noise, but I was wrong. I threw the pillow across the room and then my gaze slowly fell on the window.

"You must never go into the woods at night." My Aunt's words only faintly echoed throughout my mind.

Without thinking at all I picked up my book and headed towards the window. I opened it as quietly as I could and found a way for me to get to the ground. I stepped onto the roof and jumped the rest of the way to the ground. It wasn't a far jump so I landed with ease and practically ran into the woods. The farther I got from the house, the more the music faded. I finally found a spot to sit and decided to sit down and finally finish the book. It was still light out, giving me enough light to finish reading.

It only took me a few minutes before I finished the last page. I closed the book and sighed, happy I took the bookkeeper's advice. I started on my way back to the house but stopped in my tracks as I heard a growl. Ever so slowly I turned around and when I did I looked into a pair of silver eyes. The growling continued and the eyes stared at me through the darkness. Seconds passed and my fear disappeared and I found myself running as fast as I could passed the many trees. But no matter how far I got I could hear the growling and running footsteps behind me. I looked over my shoulder, but saw nothing there. I had been too occupied with looking behind me, that I didn't see the root in the ground. I tripped over it and hit my head on the ground. The world started spinning and I slowly began to lose consciousness, the last thing I had heard was that menacing growl again and then everything went black.

**(((O)))**

As I slowly opened my eyes, I looked up into a dark sky. There were only a few white dots in the sky, it took a few moments for me to realize they were stars. I sat up and noticed that my back felt stiff. But that is to be expected when you fall on a bunch of twigs. I made the attempt at standing but quickly fell back to the ground. My ankle was on fire and I let out a loud scream as I hit the ground. The pain was excruciating and at that moment I wanted to cut my foot off. My eyes felt damp and I soon found that they were my tears of pain. I let out another yelp of pain as the burning sensation came in a stronger wave. But then the strangest thing happened, the pain disappeared completely. After I had recovered I stood up with ease, all signs of what had happened before had vanished. As my mind stopped racing, it occurred to me, why I had fallen in the first place and without a second thought I took off running. I had no intention of seeing that thing again.

And as soon as I took off it was as if the world became a blur. It didn't take long before I was outside my window. I looked behind me at the dark woods. With how deep I had been in them, it was as if each step I had taken equaled a mile. But the thought was quickly pushed aside my stomach began to churn and then I threw up. Now that, I was not expecting that at all. I wiped my mouth and tried to gain my composure. When I finally felt stable, I climbed back up to my window. And -as quietly as I could- made my way to my bed, not even bothering to change. I couldn't find sleep as I stared at the ceiling, I could only put together what had just happened to me. But that soon became exhausting and I fell into a deep slumber, but as a scene from my book came I sat up "My book!"

'Beep, Beep' An alarm clock was heard.

"...I don't remember setting that." I said as I looked towards the annoying contraption "6 o' clock?"

Then my mom walked into the room, a smile on her face "Oh, good you're up."

"...Why is that good?" I asked, wondering if we had planned to do something and I had forgotten about it.

"Well, you do start school in an hour."

"School? Mom, it's summer remember?"

"Well, maybe it was yesterday but today is the first of the school year." She said.

"Mom...it's July."

"Ray, are you feeling all right?" She asked me. She came and sat beside me on my bed. And put a cool hand on my forehead.

I pushed it aside and asked "I'm fine. What are you doing?"

"You don't feel warm."

"Mom, I'm fine."

"Well I thought you must have been sick."

"Why?"

"Honey, it's September, not July." My mom said very slowly "Are you sure you're, okay?"

"Positive! I'm worried about you though."

"Why is that?" She asked, now also confused.

"Well, number one, you called me 'Honey' and two...you think it's September!" I said, shouting the last part.

"Do you mind keeping it down. It's 6am, ugh. You'd better get dressed, if you don't want to be late for school." She said, standing and heading for the door.

"It's July!" I shouted again.

"Whatever you say, Honey. Just remember, if you're not dressed and downstairs in forty minutes. I'm grounding you." Was her only reply.

"Fine...I'll play along." I said to myself before making my way to my closet, because I did not want to face a grounding. I decided to wear something casual. I pulled out a simple black tank along with a hoodie, of course black. I pulled on a short black flowing skirt over a pair of dark blue jeans. Then rolled the sleeves of my hoodie up to my elbows and slipping on a pair of long black and purple stripped fingerless gloves. As soon as my hair was done, I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen where my mom sat. She looked up at me when I walked in "Ready for school?"

"Okay mom, you've had your fun. Now can we stop with this little charade?"

"That's an awful lot of black, honey. It's your first day at a new school, you could have at least worn a bit more color." She said taking in my attire.

"Mom, this isn't funny." And then it dawned on me. My cell phone had the right time. I quickly flipped it open and looked at the date. My mouth fell open and a wave of dizziness came over me. And just as my mom had said, it was September "Something is very wrong here."

"I'll say, you're not in your car, yet."

I looked over at her, my face showing obvious confusion "Car? I don't have a car."

"Yes you do. We bought it for you last year, when you got your license. I swear Rayna, you're acting strange today." She said practically pushing me out the door. And there right before my eyes was as she said, my car. I almost fainted as I stared at the car in front of me, there in my driveway was a black lexus hybrid. I landed back on earth when my mom spoke "But maybe you're not feeling well enough to drive today."

"No, no, no." I said taking the keys from her hands "Like I said, I'm perfectly fine."

"Good, well I'll see you after school, honey." She said before entering the house once again.

I sighed "Yeah, I'm fine except for the fact that my mother is losing her mind. Two months went by in a day and I have a car. Yeah, I'm fine, just slowly losing my mind!" I finally made my way to the car and drove off, to the school that I don't remembering registering into!

**(((O)))**

So Tell Me What You Think. I Got A Bit Tired Of The Same Edward And Bella Stories, So I Decided To Do Something Different. I Must Warn You However, This Story Doesn't Follow The First Twilight Book. But You'll Have To Read The Next Chapter To Get What I'm Doing. But If My Story Doesn't Take Off, I Won't Update. So Review And Like I Said Tell My What You Think.

**(((Midnight**


	2. Familiar Characters

**Chapter 2 - Familiar Characters  
**

**September**

**  
**As I drove into the school parking lot, to my surprise it was full. Not only that but students were walking around the school grounds. I sighed and pressed my fingers to my temples "What is going on?"

I took one last breath before pulling into a parking space. As I began to gather my things I glanced over at the car that was parked beside mine. It was a Volvo and other than my car, it was the newest compared to the other cars in the lot. I quickly left the car and made my way into the high school. Not even six minutes in, was it that I ran into someone. I was about to apologize but a voice kept me from doing so "Rayna? Rayna, We've been looking all over for you."

"Huh?" Was the only word that highlighted my thoughts on this situation. The girl who had come up to me -unexpectedly- had brown hair and big brown eyes. I was surprised to see the she was a good few inches taller than I was. It wasn't until I came out of my daze that I noticed the other girl standing beside the first. She had wild dark curls. It seemed as though she had been locked inside a steel room with a tornado and was left with a messy but stylish hairstyle. She was very short, but seeing as I am five feet six inches -and a long ways taller than she- that's not saying much.

"Ray? Are you, okay?" The curly-haired one asked.

"W-who are you?" I asked, pointing to the two of them.

They looked at one another before looking back at me. The first girl motioned to herself and the girl standing beside her "Angela and Jessica...remember?"

I just shook my head, much more confused than I had been the past hour. I kept glancing back and fourth between the two. And I couldn't help but think that their appearances looked strangely familiar. Then out of nowhere the two names became familiar to me "Wait, wait. Are you two Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber?"

"Yes." The curly haired one -Jessica- nodded slowly "And you're Rayna Williams, who just moved to Forks."

"...Ha-ha, that's funny." I said as I started to chuckle nervously. I suddenly felt very light and off balance or maybe it was the small fact that my mind was spinning, rapidly. I began to back up, away from the strange people who claimed to be my friends. A high pitched ringing was heard, as the bell echoed throughout the halls. When I realized I didn't know my class schedule, I turned to the two girls and ran over to them.

"You forgot your schedule didn't you?" Angela asked.

"Yes." I said, wondering how she knew what I was thinking about.

She laughed a soft, sweet laugh as she removed a piece of paper from her bag "You left it at my house the other day. I called and said I'd bring it to you when school started. But I doubt you'd remember, seeing how things are going at the moment."

"We need to be getting to class, anyway. Which means no time." Jessica said as she started to walk ahead. Angela went along and I followed, considering I didn't know where to go.I silently scanned the sheet of paper that was said to be my schedule. To my luck I found out that all three of us were heading to the same class. At least the first few minutes of school would be easy.

Classes went by a lot faster than I thought they would. Which worked out well, since every class was pretty boring. It wasn't until I found out I had gym that the problem started. It's not that I'm not athletic -I am- it's the changing and the short-sleeved shirts. When I walked into the girl's changing room everyone was already changing. I looked inside my locker and found a pair of gray sweats and a blue t-shirt. I let out a sigh before grabbing the clothes and walking into a bathroom stall. When I had finished I traced the cuts on my arms and then pulled my gloves back on. Lucky for me as gym went on, no one asked questions about the striped gloves. It all ended, just as quickly as the other classes had. As I walked out of the locker room I found Angela waiting for me. She smiled at me when she noticed me walking towards her "You ready for lunch?"

"Lunch?" I asked as I pulled out my schedule again. And sure enough there it was, right after gym. I laughed quietly at myself and followed her to the lunchroom. It was crowded so I made sure not to lose sight of Angela as we passed through the crowd. We found Jessica sitting at a table and sat beside her. Everyone just talked amongst themselves and I quickly found myself growing bored. So I decided to piece together what was happening to me, with the clues I had gathered.

_"Angela and Jessica, why do they sound familiar? The only time I've heard those names was when I read..." _I whispered the last word aloud "Twilight. But that's not possible."

I laid my head on my crossed arms and closed my eyes. I was so confused and I just wanted to sleep or at least escape the world somehow. Whichever world this happened to be. But then something strange happened. My head all of a sudden felt weird, as if my brain was vibrating. I looked up and turned my head to the right and when I noticed Edward Cullen staring at me, I closed off my mind. I noticed a flash of confusion hit his face, but it was gone as quickly as it came. I ran a hand through my dark hair and sighed "So, what do you do when you find yourself stuck in a book?"

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed that my table was empty. I let out another loud sigh before looking up at him again. He was still looking straight at me, almost glaring. I knew he was trying to enter my mind and I chuckled at the strain it was putting on him. I turned myself in his direction and then said normally "Stop, before you injure yourself."

Whether he heard me or not, I didn't care. Instead I grabbed my bag and made my way out of the cafeteria but before I could I gave him one final glance. He wasn't looking at me this time, instead he was talking to his 'sister' Alice. That's who I assumed she was anyway. She looked just as Alice was described in the book, only the real thing, went beyond words. The bell rang and the school day started up once again and I was dreading my next class.

Of all the classes I had the one class where I had no friends had to be math. I sat in the back and slouched down so that the teacher wouldn't notice me. I had never been very good at math, I usually only made it to the next grade with a C average. Everything else I excelled in but the numbers always confused me. When the teacher began to call on people to answer the problem on the board, I sunk down lower in my chair. Unfortunately my disappearing act did not do the trick.

"Miss. Williams." She called on me and I slowly looked up at her "Please solve the problem on the board."

I looked at the number sentence that was on the board and began to panic. Nothing made sense to me, whether it was because I didn't know the answer or the simple fact that I was just confused. All I know is that when I gave an answer, I guessed "Um, fifteen?"

It hurt when she laughed at me, it wasn't a gut wrenching laugh, but a light chuckle. It made me feel as if I was stupid "I'm sorry, but no. Does anyone know the _right_ answer?"

I didn't hesitate to raise my hand when the attention had left me. When I was called on I asked if I could stop at the restroom. She gave me a slightly annoyed look before handing me the pass. As soon as it was in my hand I practically ran out the classroom door. The hallways were empty and silence filled every corner, the only sound came from my shoes as they hit the hard floor. The restroom was empty and I made my way to the sinks. I removed my gloves and then very slowly took out the pocketknife I kept in my jeans.

_"You're stupid." _Were the only words I kept repeating to myself as I slid the blade across my skin. The cuts quickly filled with blood and I let the water from the sink clean it away. I continued this act, whispering insults to myself, the entire time. When I had finished I had at least six new cuts on my arms. I silently slid my gloves back on and exited the bathroom. As I started back towards class, I walked slowly thinking about the situation I was in.

_"I'm stuck in a book. How can someone get sucked into a book?"_ As I continued to walk down the hall, I stopped in my tracks. To my left was a tall glass case, full of thing from...prom? I scanned the shelves of it and felt my eyes widen as I discovered a picture. Edward and Bella stood in the frame, obviously at the prom, judging by the ridiculous balloon arch that hung above them. My eyes fell to the date under the picture, 2004. But that was a year ago - at least that's what my cell phone read- she should still be here.

_"Unless-." _I looked at the Bella in the picture and then remembered the woman at the bookstore. The two of them looked very much alike. The only difference would be that the woman from the bookstore looked like an older version of the Bella in the picture. I slapped myself in the head _"She did this to me, that's why she gave me the book in the first place. But why would you send me here?"_

But then I quickly shut my mind off because I felt the same buzzing as before. I turned to look down the hall and walking in my direction was Edward Cullen. His eyes were set right on me and I decided to get back to class. I stepped a few steps backwards, never taking my eyes off the picture. Mistake number one, I did not look behind me and didn't see the person running through the halls. And as soon as they brushed past me, I fell. But what I got, was not what I expected, at all. I was waiting, waiting to feel the impact once I hit the hard floor. I waited and waited, but it never came. I tried to look around but everything was pitch black. I started to panic, until I realized that my eyes were closed. Slowly I opened them -one at a time- and found myself staring into a pair of golden eyes. As I stared, I whispered the words "Edward Cullen."

"And you're Rayna Williams." He said, -his voice like nothing I've ever heard- smooth and tantalizing being an understatement to how he sounded. It wasn't until I actually felt his grip on me that I forcefully pushed him away.

He gave a light chuckle at my actions "Scared are we?"

His tone was mocking and made a wave of embarrassment wash over me. I resisted the urge to go back into the bathroom and continue what I had started earlier. I looked him dead in the eye to show that I wasn't by any means afraid -maybe embarrassed, but not afraid- and then said quietly "No...I don't like to be touched."

He put his hands in his pockets as a look of interest made its way onto his face "And why is that?"

"...Because I don't." I said before making my way back to my classroom. I didn't get very far though because after a few steps Edwards was only a few inches in front of me. I sighed when I saw that he wouldn't let me go until I answered. "Let it go."

"Fine, if you promise to answer something else." He replied, quietly. Giving me a look that made me falter for a moment. But I quickly shook it off, he was about to figure out that I wasn't like the girls in Forks and that it would take a lot more than that to get me to say anything.

"Well, that depends on what it is you want me to tell you, now doesn't it?" I couldn't help but put on a triumphant smirk as he gave me a surprised look. He obviously had thought of me as someone who would give into him easily.

"Why are you so hard to read?" He said and I quickly knew what he meant.

I shrugged slightly and looked away "Maybe it's because I'm different."

"Different?"

"Different because, I'm not afraid of pain. Different because I'm not afraid to be." I came out of my daze and met his stare " Or maybe I'm different because I can easily look into you're eyes and tell you I know your secret. Don't ask me how or why, I just do. And I honestly don't care."

We both stood in silence our eyes never leaving the other's stare. He knew what I meant -obviously- and as I stared into his topaz orbs and he stared into my deep brown eyes, I saw that he was on the verge of falling for me, while I was on the same path. But I would have to resist the vampire, because you can't fall in love with a storybook character. I sighed and then continued to speak "But then there is the simple answer."

"...And what's that, Rayna?" He asked a small smile dancing along his lips. Why? I had no clue whatsoever.

"I'm just different." I smiled too and once again made my way back to math. Back to dreaded math. Only this time Edward made no move to stop me.

**(((E)))**

School had ended and we were all gathered around the car, doing nothing really. Mostly talking amongst ourselves in hushed tones that no one else could hear. Though I had fallen from the conversation once I had noticed Rayna make her way out of the school building. She was with Jessica and Angela -though I don't understand how she became friends with Jessica Stanley, their personalities are so different- but she didn't seem to be listening to the two of them.

_"Rayna Williams."_ That was all I had, had on my mind for the past two days. I didn't understand how a short conversation with someone could leave me so intrigued. She was in no way like the other girls that lived in Forks. Whenever we would pass each other in the halls she'd give me a small smile -if she caught me looking at her- and I'd be left with this feeling. A feeling that I had only felt when...I was with Bella. And now that it was back it only meant that it'd give me more trouble than before.

"Edward?" I heard Rosalie call to me -she must have realized I wasn't listening- but I couldn't take my eyes off of Rayna. Mostly because I was expecting her to let her guard down -leaving me able to read her mind- she didn't. But I kept waiting.

Rosalie followed my gaze before glowering and walking to the other side of the car, to Jasper and Emmett. Alice had seen the gesture and looked towards who I was looking at. A look of realization crossed her features "Oh, the new girl. She's a bit odd, don't you think?"

"When did being different make you odd?" I said with a bit of an edge in my voice.

"Touchy, touchy." She said before giving Rayna another glance "Edward, do you-?"

"No!" I knew what she was hinting at and I wasn't about to let myself fall into something like this.

"You're staring at her." She said smiling. But I didn't notice because Rayna caught my gaze. She gave me a small smile before returning her attention to her friends. Alice was heard once more "Plus, you're smiling."

I shot her a glare, when I saw her amused look. This only made her laugh before she returned to the others. I hated when Alice assumed things like that. Why would I be attracted to Rayna. Of course that's what I thought and what I kept telling myself. But as I looked at her once more, I couldn't help but think that Alice was right. I was beginning to fall for Rayna Williams just as I had for Bella Swan, before she broke my entire being. But I wouldn't tell Alice that, the last thing she needed was a big head.  
**  
**


	3. So It Begins

Saturday, the week had gone by incredibly fast. And I was beginning to adjust to the new life I was living. I just needed to figure one little thing out. How to get out of it! It was obvious that I was stuck in a book. How? I kept giving myself massive headaches thinking about it and just gave up. At this point it was all about actually escaping this...illusion was the only word that came to mind. But sadly no solution came to mind and I let out a frustrated grunt. I needed to do something that would take my mind off of all the crazy that was taking place at the moment.

My mom was not home -I noticed as I entered the living room- and I made my way to the kitchen. There was a calendar that hung on the fridge but I never thought to check it. But I thought that it maybe held some information on my mother's -or whoever that woman was, because with the way she was acting there was no way that she was my mom- whereabouts were. And sure enough there, written under Saturday was 'Grocery Shopping.'

I let out a loud puff of air and leaned against the counter "This is going to take a while. What do you do when you're stuck in a book, in a small town?"

I looked around the room and didn't find anything that would keep me busy for a long period of time. My eyes finally fell on my math book that I had thrown on the couch. At first I only stood there staring at it.

"Am I really that bored." I asked myself but I found that I gave myself an answer when I went over to pick it up "Guess so."

We had been told to do the problems on pages 205 and 206. I thought that I would be lucky if I even made it through the second problem. And it would be a absolute miracle if I answered the question correctly. Only thirty minutes had passed by and I had actually made it past the second problem. However, I got stuck at the fourth and was still working on it ten minutes later. Finally I was so fed up with the numbers I had been staring at for a little over a half an hour that I slammed the book shut. But the cover had numerous numbers on it and they all taunted me. I soon found myself letting out a loud grunt and throwing the book across the room. And on it's way across the counter -I have no idea how it got that far- it hit two glass cups. They ended up falling down the counter. The only thing I remember happening was me letting out a gasp and then I was at the counter with both glasses in my hands.

I was so shocked that I almost dropped the cups for a second time. I quickly placed them back on the counter and looked to where I had been sitting before. That was a good few feet away and with how fast the cups had been falling I would have never been able to catch them. But then a thought popped into my head. It was a scene in the book, where Edward had shown Bella his...speed...ability. I felt my eyes grow wide as I realized what the answer to this question could be. Without thinking I ran back to the couch, only nothing happened, I just ran regularly. I thought about what had crossed my mind when I went for the cups.

"I had wanted to grab the cups before they touched the ground." Then it came to me "I had wanted to go fast."

I looked around the room, looking for something to throw. I decided on a pillow and picked it up. As it flew through the air I thought about speed and took one step. Everything became a blur and when I stopped I caught the pillow as it came down. I couldn't stop smiling as I ran back to the couch. I had figured out how to use this...this power that I had. But the smile quickly faded as I thought about how I had attained the power. Edward had the power because he had turned into a vampire. And now I had the exact ability he does. But as I came to this conclusion I realized it came with many other complications. I didn't have a thirst for blood and I didn't have fangs as they had. And I was in no way as gorgeous as the Cullens were. So how was I able to do this, because there was no way that I was a vampire.

"Hi honey." I suddenly heard, I hadn't noticed that my mom had came in. And in her hands was a full grocery bag Wow, what really surprised me was that she found everything. My couldn't even read the signs in a grocery store "You ready for lunch?"

She started to take things out of the bag and set them on the counter "Mom, you can't cook."

"Of course I can, I've been doing so for years."

"Mom, I'm telling you, you cannot cook. You burn water."

"I'm guessing that was an insult and burning water? I think that's a bit over the top, don't you think?" She said with a laugh.

"No, it's not. I've seen you do it. I was in the kitchen and the whole thing ended with me having to be driven to the hospital."

"Um Ray, I hate to tell you this but that never happened."

"Yes it did! And I am telling I do not trust you in the kitchen. And I'm not eating whatever...creature you are making."

"Fine, if you're so reluctant to eat the food that I make go out and feed yourself. Because I'm hungry and I am not going to argue about it."

"Good idea." I said grabbing my car keys "I'll be back later."

I was out of the house in a matter of seconds. And when I walked up to my car, I stopped in my tracks. It was if I was looking at the car in a new way. My hand slowly glided across the slick black exterior. I admired it for a bit longer and then slid inside. As soon as I sat in the driver's seat of my car, I was overwhelmed with this new feeling. I sat there for a few moments only staring at the speedometer's numbers. I smirked evilly as I placed my gloved hands on the wheel. As the engine turned I let out a laugh before slowly pulling out into the street. But as soon as the car's tires were on the dark road, I pressed my foot down on the gas peddle, hard. And I was going so fast down the street that it looked like I was flying.

**(((O)))**

"Rayna, where's your car?" Angela asked me as wee all made our way to the parking lot.

"Oh, I had to take it in to get fixed." I answered as I thought about why it was in the shop "If only that tree hadn't gotten in the way, maybe I would have made that turn."

"Well you need a ride? I'm sure Mike would give you a ride, too." Jessica offered, though I knew that she was silently hoping that I'd decline. She didn't enjoy sharing her little boyfriend, with anyone.

I turned to her "No thanks. I prefer walking and besides my house isn't that far away."

"Uh Ray, your house is like three miles away, at least."

"It is? It feels like it only takes a few minutes to get there." I smiled as I thought about my recent discoveries. I mumbled the last part to myself "Or less..."

"You sure?" Jessica asked reluctantly.

"Positive, I'll be fine. I'll even call to tell you I got home all right." Those were the words I ended with as I broke away from our little group. I had to concentrate as I made my way slowly across the street. I took out my iPod and turned to some rock music. As soon as the school was out of sight and the street was deserted I started to run. And I mean really run.

**(((E)))**

I had fallen out of the conversation again. I had tried to join in a few times, but I soon found myself bored. I tried to find some other things to occupy my time. But in the small car my options were limited. I just sat in the back silently paying, barely any attention to the words that were being passed.

"There's something about her. Just the vibe she gives off." I heard Jasper say.

"What about it?" Alice asked, curiosity hovering each wrod.

"She just doesn't seem...human. But it's strange because what I sense around her -the thing that separates her from everyone else- keeps growing stronger."

"Who?" Emmett asked, he obviously hadn't been paying much attention.

"That girl...Rayna, I think her name is." Alice answered Emmett's question "Yeah, I sense something about her also."

I paid close attention to the conversation, now that everyone had turned to a more interesting topic. I also noticed that I seemed to be the only who notice that Rosalie had increased speed. And her grip on the steering wheel seemed to have tightened. But Jasper continued on "Have you ever looked into her eyes. If she catches you staring at her -the way she looks at us- it's as if she knows."

"...She does." I said, thinking I should share the little information I knew.

"What?" Rosalie exclaimed speaking for the first time. But her voice was followed by another sound. A 'thud' was heard as something hit the car. Everyone was silent in seconds as the car came to a halt. Nothing happened as we waited silently, until it happened. Something fell onto the back windshield. And the sound of breaking glass was heard. I finally found it in myself to turn and the sight before me was enough to stop my heart if I had one.

A body lay limp in front of my eyes, the person was sprawled out. A breeze came by -blowing the strands of hair from their face- the body was Rayna's. I couldn't move I just sat there and listened for a heartbeat. One never came and I turned to Rosalie "Rosalie! What did you do?"

But she didn't say anything she had been stunned into silence. Alice drew my attention away from her as she gasped "Edward, look!"

I turned back to the scene that had caused me to shout at my 'sister.' The sound of a slow heartbeat echoed throughout my mind. Then the once still body began to stir, that's when she opened her eyes. Her eyes fell to the scattered pieces of glass that were stuck in her clothing. Slowly she began to take them out one by one, she hadn't noticed us. But then she tensed and turned to us, only staring at first. Until a look of fear crossed her features. That was the last I saw of her, for only seconds later she was up. Her hurried footsteps could be heard on the roof of the car. She was on the front of the car two seconds later and then she jumped. But as soon as her feet hit the ground there was a flash and she was gone.

"I have a feeling that she knows about us-." Rosalie started "Because she is one of us. That's why I didn't see her -when we collided- she was moving faster than light itself."

"That's impossible. I mean it just doesn't make sense. There are no signs whatsoever that say she's a vampire." Alice said.

"Then how would you explain what just happened, Alice?"

"I don't know."

"...Which is why our dear brother Edward will find out."

"And why would I do that?" I asked.

"Because we need to see if she is a threat to us or our secret/ And besides, you've already taken a bit of an interest in her haven't you." She answered glancing back at me.

I didn't reply, how could I? I was at a loss for words. The car had not yet moved from where it sat. And the entire car was still silent. Rosalie was first to speak "What are you waiting for? Go after her."

I hesitated but exited the car. And as soon as I close the door, the car was gone and on its way down the road. When it vanished from sight, I let out a sigh before going to look for Rayna.

**(((O)))**

I Wanted To Apologize For The Wait. My Internet Was Down, So I'm Just Now Posting This Chapter. So Hope You Enjoyed It And Please Review.

**(((Midnight**


	4. Shopping, blah

**Okay before people come at me with pitch forks and torches, I just have to say life is a hard job to come by and I've been busy. Plus it's hard to focus on stories when you're failing math! But I'm updating now so here it is, Chapter 4**

**((((Midnight**

The grass was slowly turning red as I stood in place. The glass from the Cullen's car had left me with more injuries than I'd thought. There were three long gashes on my arms -I hadn't even noticed them until the blood began to seep through my gloves- along with a few cuts on my cheek. I had stood like this for a few minutes, weighing my options. There was option number one -run back to my house and take care of the injury- which could result in my mother freaking out. And judging by my mother's new attitude, she would. Or option number two -stay where I was and wait for the blood to clot- and that seemed to be the best option at the moment.

That was until it dawned on me that I was in a world of vampires! But then again the chances of some unknown vampire passing through was slim…right? I carefully removed my now soiled gloves and tossed them aside. It stung for a moment and I winced, but it didn't last very long. I pulled my pocketknife from its hiding place and sat on the damp ground. I quickly shed my sweatshirt and began to cut the fabric as best I could "Leave it to little Miss. Ray to go and get herself hit by a car!"

I had wrapped up one of my arms to stop the blood flow and was about to start with the second, when a sound stopped me. Someone was moving through the trees and had stepped on a few branches. The sound was heard once more –only closer- and I felt my chest grow tight.

"Please be my imagination, please be my imagination. Let me be paranoid." I found myself repeating over and over again as I closed my eyes. Then it happened, whoever was _sneaking _up on me broke through the trees and exposed themselves. But unfortunately before I saw who it was I threw my pocketknife full force towards the figure. It buried itself into the tree inches away from the person's head.

"Oh." I breathed when I realized it was Edward Cullen "It's just you."

He had a look of shock on his face as he looked at the small knife. He composed himself and then pulled it from the tree. He handled it in his hands and smirked "You were expecting to kill me with this?"

"Well I was expecting an maniacal human, who likes to find girls in the woods and murder them." I looked up at him for a second before returning back to my arm "Not an undying vampire."

"But was is there to fear? It's not like you're an ordinary girl." I was about to question his words but the next thing I knew that knife was hurdling towards me. If I had hesitated it would have stabbed me straight in the chest, but luckily I _somehow_ caught it in my hand. As I gripped the blade I could feel that warm liquid fill my hand.

A wave of dizziness came over me and I looked into the worried eyes of Edward. He must've realized what he had done and what it had done to me, because he looked scared. I finally found my voice and drowsily spoke "Guess…again."

And that was it; I passed out.

**(---)**

"Edward, you have to calm down." I heard a female's voice, so soft, so motherly "Look at the brighter side, you didn't lose control, even with all of the blood, you held yourself together."

"I just threw it at her, without a second thought. I could have killed her!" That voice I knew, it was Edward's.

"You didn't know." The voice came again.

"Exactly! And I didn't even think to ask!" By this time he was yelling and it was giving me a headache.

"Edward, keep your voice down. You'll wake her." A new voice made itself into the mix. I didn't know who it was, but to me it was the voice of reason! The room grew silent and I felt something cold against my hand. I yanked it from whoever's grasp it had been in and slowly opened my eyes. Hovering over me was a tall…angel?

"Oh god, I'm dead." I muttered.

The "angel" gave a light chuckle and smiled "No, you're very much alive."

It was then that my eyes began to focus. The man above me was tall, with blond hair. There were lights that were hanging above him, leaving me to think that he was an angel. Wait, lights? I looked around as best as I could and noticed that I was no longer surrounded by trees. I sat up slowly "Okay, I only have two questions. Where am I and _why_ am I here?"

"You're at our house." Came from the woman who now stood beside the "angel" I had referred to earlier. She was _very _pretty, more than pretty, absolutely gorgeous. She smiled –exposing her dimpled cheeks- and caramel like hair "And as for your second question, you passed out from lack of blood."

I could only nod, not really knowing what else to say. Luckily, the woman noticed this and took action "I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle, of course you've already met Edward."

_…That…explains…so…much. Ha! I should've known. Rayna you're stuck in a book, you've got to be quicker than this._

"Of course." There was a silence –an uncomfortable one for me- before I hopped off of the, table? Not just a table, but also a dining room table, that was extremely close to the kitchen, a kitchen that carried huge butcher knives. Now it was time to panic, I cleared my throat "Wow, look at the time. I really must be going."

"Oh, of course." Came from Carlisle "But before you go I think we should discuss something."

"What's there to discuss I have a scar, my mom's probably worried about me. I'll tell her you patched me up, but I really need to get going." I started to leave and mumbled to myself "Before dinner time hits."

But before I could even leave the room, Esme was in front of me. She held a serious –yet concerned- look "Rayna, the information that we've found is something you will want to know about."

I looked at her confused, before turning back to Carlisle "Information?"

He motioned me back into the room and I did, reluctantly "When Edward brought you to me, I ran some tests to see if there was any sign of infection. There wasn't, however I did find something."

"What did you find?" I asked, a thought came to mind and I started to worry "I don't have cancer do I?"

"Oh, no, no, nothing like that. What we found wasn't exactly a sickness." He paused and I was getting anxious "We found traces of vampire venom in your blood."

The whole room was silent as was I and then I let out a chuckle "Ha, ha, ha, that's funny, vampires. I'm a bit too old to believe in monsters."

That's right Rayna, lie your way out of this.

"But you do and you know this is the truth." That was the first time Edward had spoken during this time, I almost forgot he was in the room. The two of us locked eyes for a moment before I shook my head.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then how do you explain what happened today." He asked.

"I've been sick lately, there's a flu going around you know. Messes up your brain and makes you see things. You might want to get checked out."

"You can't avoid this. What are you so afraid of?" His eyes were blazing now and I could tell he was getting annoyed.

"I'm not afraid! I just think you're all crazy for even bringing up this nonsense!" I yelled, "I'm finished here."

I didn't even spare them a last look before quickly making my way to the door. I made sure to give it a loud slam on my way out. I had made it to the road before stopping.

"Damn it!" I screamed stomping my foot "I don't know where the hell I am!"

**(((O)))**

The next day I decided to stay home and forget about the day before. I hadn't been thinking of ways to get back to my real life. Wherever or whenever that was. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't figure out anything. How could I when I didn't even know how I had gotten into this book, in the first place. I was broken out of my thinking reservoir by the ringing of my cell phone.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Rayna, hey!" It was Angela on the other line.

"Oh, um, 'sup, Angela."

"Well, Jessica and I are going shopping, today up in Seattle. And I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Oh, well I don't know. A whole day with Jessica, who is having another one of her Mike break-up meltdowns…"

"That's why I'm asking you to come with me! Don't make me go through that all alone, Ray. I'm begging you, you can't see it but I am on my knees begging!"

I sat there for a moment, debating on whether I should give into this trap. At first I had a strong urge to yell 'No' and be done with it. But then there was a part of me that felt some kind of loyalty to this girl –whom need I remind you, is a complete stranger to me- which is what I believe led to me to utter the words I would probably always regret "Fine, m-maybe, it'll be fun?"

"Fun? You are a really bad liar."

"Well its more fun than having your molars ripped out from your gums!" I said trying to figure out an alternative, though, yanked out molars seemed like a nicer idea than post-break-up Jessica "Do you want me to go or not. If so, start agreeing with my strange positive side."

"Okay, okay. I have to go now, Ben is at the door. But remember, we'll pick you up at 2 o' clock."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Now go make gushy romance with your lover."

"Rayna!" Angela's shriek was very funny, on my part at least.

"I'm kidding, god Angela, you act so innocent sometimes. We are in high school after all." I laughed, an actual laugh "I'll see you later, bye."

"Bye."

I stood from my spot and moved to my desk. I was waiting for my laptop to warm-up and then randomly started to bash my head into the wooden surface. And with each bang I uttered the words "Why…did…you…agree…you…stupid…girl…you…hate…shopping!"

I stopped briefly and looked into the mirror that hung above my desk. Then, being the strange person that I am, I started talking to my reflection "Well look on the bright side."

"What bright side."

"You can get yourself something cute, for Edward." And as soon as the words left my mouth I stared wide-eyed into mirror "Oh…my…god!"

I started to smash my head faster and harder against the desk. All of a sudden mom comes through the door "Rayna, do you hear someone knocking-. What are you doing?"

I turned to look at her, my cheek pressing into my desk still "Trying to kill any possible thoughts of me liking a boy, whom is the school heartthrob and happens to be the core of every girl's fantasy. Because he is nothing but a fictional character, because I am trapped in a book mom, not just a book, a world-wide best seller, about a complicated romance between a vampire and a human."

"…Okay, well you continue with that. While I go and call up a little someone called a therapist."

"All right, you do that. But don't make any appointments after 2 o' clock because Angela, Jessica and I are going shopping then."


End file.
